fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Champions of Yore 1/Script
Opening Dialogue Outrealm Gate *'Robin:' ...Where are we? Chrom, do you know this place? *'Chrom:' No, but look there—soldiers, readying for battle... Hmm... I can't quite explain it, but there's something...strange about them... *'Old Hubba:' *Huff, huff, huff* Warriors? Warriors from afar?! Oh, thank the gods! *wheeze* Help...help actually came! Er, I mean...of course it came! *pant* It is all...as I have forseen! ...Um, yes. *Ahem* Ho there warriors... Well... *pant* Well met... I'm sorry... Once I saw you... I ran all...the way here... Perhaps...you've a lovely lady healer that might help...an old man catch his breath? Gah, no! Never mind that! It's soldiers I need now... *wheeze* Strong ones! And plenty of them! *'Chrom:' Whoa now, slow down there, old-timer... Why don't we start with who you are? *'Old Hubba:' They call me Old Hubba. Just a humble fortune-teller living here in the Outrealms... But that's not important right now! We haven't much time! Now please, O mighty slayer—you must save this weak old man from yonder army! *'Chrom:' Why? Who are they? *'Old Hubba:' They are Einherjar! Phantoms of a sort... *'Chrom:' You mean...ghosts? *'Old Hubba:' No time to explain all that! The important part is that they are out for blood! MY blood, in fact! The blood inside of me! Which is where I'd quite like it to stay. *'Chrom:' Fear not, Old Hubba. We will join you and help fight off these phant— *'Old Hubba:' Oh, yes, about that... I have this trick knee, you see, and I just ran all the way here... Also, my eyesight's horrible, just horrible. ...Did I mention my knee? In any case, I'd better sit this one out. Oh, but I can help with support! I'll stand behind the lady soldiers and watch their backsides. ...Er, their backs! And here, I'll summon a few Einherjar of my own to help fight beside you... *'Chrom:' Wait, you're going to what now? *'Old Hubba:' Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the Seven Realms... I summon thee, Marth, the Hero-King! Come forth and grant us your protection! *'Marth:' As you wish. I will answer your call. *'Chrom:' Marth? ...As in THE Marth? ...What in blazes is going on? Before Battle Starts *'Eirika:' I am Eirika of Renais, sister to Prince Ephraim. *'Old Hubba:' Oh ho! Of the twin prince and princess of Magvelian lore? I'd heard she was a fair maid, but she rates good to great on Hubba's scale! *'Eirika:' I beg your pardon?! What insolence! I suppose I should expect as much from the brigands savaging this kingdom. Well, no longer! I've come here to put an end to it—and to you! *'Chrom:' Wait, good princess—you are mistaken. We are not brigands. We are not even of this realm. We come from— *'Old Hubba:' You're wasting your breath, boy. The Einherjar are weapons in human form. They can't be reasoned wi— *'Eirika:' You are not brigands? ...My sincere apologies. Perhaps I was hasty in my judgment. *'Old Hubba:' Huh? ...She actually listened to you? But how can that be...? Ah, of course! Legend has it that Eirika was quite naive. Gullible, even. She led a sheltered life as a princess. So sweet and innocent and mmm... *'Eirika:' Gullible, am I? You believe you have tricked me with some deception?! Just as I thought: you ARE brigands! Prepare to die! *'Old Hubba:' There now, you see? These Einherjar are not rational beings... You have no choice but to fight them! ...No matter how delectable they might appear... Mm-hmm... *'Chrom:' Oh gods... Special Conversations Ally Conversations Robin and Ike *'Ike:' Are you the tactician? Your army is visiting from another world, isn't it? *'Robin:' You're very perceptive. *'Ike:' Do your people fight more or less the same as we do? *'Robin:' As far as I can tell, yes. *'Ike:' Good. Shouldn't be too difficult for me to adapt, then. But if my style gets in your way, don't be afraid to say so. *'Robin:' I won't. Thank you. Chrom and Marth *'Chrom:' If it's all right...might I ask you something? *'Marth:' What is it, sir? *'Chrom:' ...Do you realize what you are? Where you came from, I mean? *'Marth:' I am Prince Marth of Altea. *'Chrom:' No, I don't mean who you were. I mean... *'Marth:' ...I fear the significance of your question eludes me. *'Chrom:' Right...sorry. Never mind. It was a silly thing to ask. *'Marth:' Not at all. *'Chrom:' He doesn't seem to realize he's been summoned from the card... Lissa and Alm *'Alm:' Hmm... What have we here? *'Lissa:' Uh...I dunno. What do we have? *'Alm:' I'm just surprised to see women fighting for your army. *'Lissa:' I'm pretty sure the women in my army would take offense to that! I ate a bear once, you know. With my teeth! *'Alm:' I'm not mocking you. One of my closest comrades is a woman. They say women have a high resistance to magic. *'Lissa:' Maybe chauvinism is just highly flammable. *'Alm:' Ha! I will keep that in mind. Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Celica *'Celica:' The brigands' tactician. Why have you attacked us without provocation? *'Robin:' You're asking me? It's that old coot's fault we're even— Ugh, never mind... *'Celica:' If you will not state your motives, then I must take that as an admission of guilt. Now open your arms, sir, and welcome justice's embrace! Chrom vs Eirika *'Eirika:' So you really are brigands. Why did you lie to me, sir? I will not stand for being deceived! *'Chrom:' How can I deceive you if I can't even get a word in edgewise? ...But if it's a fight you want, I can deliver in spades. Lissa vs Julia *'Lissa:' Sooo...how about we just stop fighting now? Is that asking too much? I think we'd all like each other if we just sat back and had a nice cup of— *'Julia:' You speak poetry, milady. But not reality. *'Lissa:' Um, I wasn't being serious, actually. See, you were supposed to... Oh, never mind. Let's just get this over with already. Virion vs Elincia *'Virion:' What is that bouquet upon the wind? Ah, it is you, milady. A woman of your beauty and caliber must exude grace upon the battlefield. *'Elincia:' There is no grace to be found in war. Only sorrow. But if that is the currency in which you trade, then let us barter and be done. Miriel vs Lilina *'Miriel:' I sense voluminous reserves of magic amalgamating within you. It should prove quite elucidating to dissect you piece by piece. *'Lilina:' What?! I'm not some frog for you to pick apart! *'Miriel:' No, of course not. I have no interest in frogs. But come at me anyway. Let us see whether or not you croak. Kellam vs Caeda *'Caeda:' You have a kindness about you, sir. Why do you cast your lot with brigands? Lay down your arms now, and let us make peace. *'Kellam:' ...Why does the first person in a week to even SEE me think I'm a brigand? Maribelle vs Micaiah *'Micaiah:' I demand you cease your attack on this kingdom! *'Maribelle:' And why should I care what you want? You dress like the basest of baseborn. ...Hmm? But then again...the way you bear yourself... Gregor vs Lyn *'Lyn:' I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe, and I will give brigands no quarter! *'Gregor:' Oh, for crying out loudly! What part of gentle Gregor resemble hairy brigand? *'Lyn:' The unwashed part. *'Gregor:' Oy! You make the joke with Gregor, yes? Henry vs Deirdre *'Deirdre:' Must another battlefield run red with blood and sorrow? *'Henry:' Nya ha! That's what battlefields are for! Otherwise we'd call them "boringfields." Owain vs Nanna *'Owain:' Ah-hah! At last I have you, fiend! My blood curdles like milk spoiled by your wicked...um....wickedness! *'Nanna:' If your humors disagree with you, sir, perhaps you ought retreat? *'Owain:' Urgh... Actually, I feel fine. Damn your cleverness! NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' You're not the strongest woman I know. But I'd sooner not take any chances. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... Damn... Should have been more careful... Caeda *''Battle:'' Talys is my home. I shall yield her to no brigand! *''Defeat:'' Wh-what? Ugh... Forgive me; I must withdraw... Celica *''Battle:'' You will not prevail here. I swear it! *''Defeat:'' I... I wasn't supposed to lose... Deirdre *''Battle:'' I seek no quarrel with you. But if you will not leave this land in peace... *''Defeat:'' How...absurdly strong... What hope did I ever... Eirika *''Battle:'' Brigands! Deceivers! I will strike you ALL down! *''Defeat:'' No... I've never lost to anyone...besides my brother... Elincia *''Battle:'' I have a kingdom of my own, and will not allow brigands to ravage this one. *''Defeat:'' Forgive me... I am only getting in the way... Ike *''Battle:'' Woman or man, if you stand against me here, I have to cut you down. *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry... I can't go any farther... Julia *''Battle:'' You will fall here, scoundrel... *''Defeat:'' Are you...truly brigands? Lilina *''Battle:'' Ugh! I won't stand for brigands tormenting innocent people! *''Defeat:'' H-how could...? I thought for certain I was stronger... Lyn *''Battle:'' I hope you don't intend to treat me like a lady. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... That was...just practice! Marth *''Battle:'' I wish you no harm. Please stand down before this gets out of hand. *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, friends... Micaiah *''Battle:'' What strange power... Where did you say you hail from? *''Defeat:'' Nngh... I can't win... But if I can just stay alive... Nanna *''Battle:'' I've no gift for blood-taking, but this staff is sworn to protect my allies. *''Defeat:'' I believe my friends will finish this struggle... I must... Other Dialogue End of first Enemy Phase *'Marth:' We need to find a way to end this struggle. Eastern Village *'Villager:' Be welcome, warrior. We know ye're no brigands. Ya fight better'n 'em, that's why! Here. Accept this as a wee token of our gratitude. ...Why're we grateful? How should I know? I just hand out the wee tokens! Western Village *'Maiden:' 'Tis a paltry contribution, but take this. We ought to fight this battle ourselves, but you know how it goes... We're the weak villagers, and you're the big strong... Er... Sorry, who are you again? Closing Dialogue Chrom and Old Hubba *'Old Hubba:' Magnificent! Thanks to you, that's a few more Einherjar returned to me. You're all so strong and skilled... Er, not that it's any surprise to ME, mind. It is just as I have foreseed. ...Foreseen! Er... HAD foreseen? ...Foresaw? *Ahem* It's just like I predicted! *'Chrom:' Look, let's "pretend" you've been spouting nothing but gibberish and start over. Okay? Now take a deep breath, and try explaining exactly what's going on here. ...Slowly. *'Old Hubba:' Ah, yes, of course. Right then... So these calling cards that summon the Einherjar...they're a sort of family heirloom. My ancestors have guarded them since...well, as long as anyone can remember. Each card contains a record of one of history's most valiant and glorious heroes. They do not conjure up the actual person, of course. That would just be silly! It's more akin to...a mirror image, of sorts. A reflection of the man or woman they were. *'Chrom:' But if they've been in your family for ages, why would they attack you? *'Old Hubba:' Because they were stolen from me! Stolen by an evil temptress! Er, sorceress! The Einherjar will do the bidding of whoever summons them, you see... In the wrong hands, they could level entire nations! Or conquer all the Outrealms! I am but one frail, weak, slightly sleepy old man... You must help me get them back! *'Chrom:' Hmm... *'Frederick:' With all due respect, milord, I would remind you we have our own campaign to fight... *'Chrom:' Yes, Frederick, I know. And that must remain our first priority. *'Old Hubba:' Your own campaign...? I mean, oh yes, of course! Know all about it. Foretelled it years ago, in fact. ...Er, foretold? ...Have foret— *'Chrom:' I get it! In that case, I'm sure you understand why we cannot— *'Old Hubba:' WAIT, I'M HAVING A VISION! It's... It's a vision of the future! And...you're there! You and your whole party! *'Chrom:' Oh gods, here we go... *'Old Hubba:' SHHH! You'll disrupt the vision! It looks like...yes, you helped me get all my calling cards back! You look sooo happy that you did the decent thing and saved the Outrealms... Oh, and you were victorious in, uh, whatever it was in your world, too! But ONLY because I lent you heroes from the cards you rescued for me! Amazing! *'Chrom:' Heh... All right, old-timer, you can spare us the theatrics... If helping you means legendary soldiers will take up our cause, we'll do it. *'Old Hubba:' Huzzah! Ho ho, you've made this tired and bent but still attractive old man very happy. Oh, and there's no big hurry getting back all my cards, by the way. At least, not as you perceive time. It flows differently in the Outrealms, you know. You can cross back and forth from here to your world as it suits you. So just go and abandon me whenever you please...like an old shoe...cold and alone... *'Old Hubba:' Oh! Heh, yes, I almost forgot... Here's your reward for helping me just now. It's the "Hero-King Marth" card. You seemed to work well together. I'll entrust it to your tactician. I hope he'll be of great help to you! Marth Recruitment *'Marth:' Well met, milord/milady. The old one bade me accompany you, if you feel I can be of service. Have you perhaps heard of me? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Marth? *'Marth:' 'Yes' is chosen You have. That is wonderful. Strange, but it does feel as though you and I have met somewhere before... You remind me of a good comrade of mine, in fact... A member of my royal guard who became a lifelong friend. *'Marth:' 'No' is chosen I am Marth, heir to a kingdom called Altea. Some call me the Hero-King, but perhaps you should temper your expectations. I'm just a man who was inspired to fight by the best of comrades. *'Marth:' What is your name? ...Robin? A pleasure. May I ask one more question? As tactician, you must take a wider view and direct your comrades accordingly. But what if you had to choose between a narrow victory or saving a fallen comrade? Would you put victory for all above the life of one? *''Textbox:'' Would you put victory above saving an ally? *'Marth:' 'Yes is chosen Then you would be making the right choice as tactician. Every army needs a man/woman like you, Robin. One who can do what must be done without being blinded by sentiment. There are those would call such judgments cold, but not I. I understand that calm, wise decisions are motivated by their own kind of love. Would you tell me more about yourself, Robin? As comrades-in-arms, I would know all I can of you and your plight... *'Marth:' 'No' is chosen I see. You are a kind man/woman. I would like to think we are similar. My own advisor, Jagen, would often caution me against yielding to sentiment. I know he was right, but it never felt proper to leave soldiers behind. I do not want to pay for my victories with the lives of subjects and friends. Would you tell me more about yourself, Robin? As comrades-in-arms, I would know all I can of you and your plight... *'Marth:' Thank you, Robin. We've only just met, but I already feel a special bond between us. When your warring is done, you must let me take you to Altea. I'm certain my knights and comrades would take to you as well. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Pr. Marth > Yes *'Pr. Marth:' Let us fight together! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts